<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>accidentally murder (maybe, jury is still not sure) by rakscha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453281">accidentally murder (maybe, jury is still not sure)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakscha/pseuds/rakscha'>rakscha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Courtroom Drama, Everyone Is Alive, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Magic, Murder Mystery, Pre-Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Sane Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, almost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakscha/pseuds/rakscha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't plan today to kill anybody. More so in his Dad's kitchen.<br/>But he knows the Pack sure will support him. Maybe even find him some lawyer?<br/>Dad would be so disappointed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>accidentally murder (maybe, jury is still not sure)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Pack is alive and this is some perfect future after the second season. </p><p>It was written for prompt from reddit.<br/>[WP] You've accidentally drowned your genie after putting her lamp in the dishwasher. Your Celestial Court date is next Monday and no human lawyer will believe you.<br/>https://www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/75lr85/wp_youve_accidentally_drowned_your_genie_after/</p><p>05\08\2020 some grammar changes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So <em>probably</em> all of it was his own fault. That he finally killed someone. In his own old home. In his own kitchen. Dad would be so disappointed.</p><p>But how could he <em>refuse</em>?</p><p>No. Let’s start again.</p><p>Good old Mrs. Jaworski, who lived in the neighborhood since forever<em>, </em>was moving across the country to live with her nephew’s family. It was nice for her, but she was his favorite ciocia Bronisława. So it made him a bit sad.</p><p>“Chłopcze, if you can’t pronounce correctly your own name, it’s up to you. But I won’t let you mispronounce my name and won’t give you anything sweet until you do.” He was three years old back then. Long before he knew how to spell his given name or even how to say it out loud. Before he became <em>Stiles.</em> But it inspired him to learn it.</p><p>She was a nice neighbor, she loved his Mom and often babysat him.</p><p>So then Mrs. Jaworski decided to leave, she offered him to take away everything she has in the attic of her old house. She doesn’t even remember half the stuff is in there, so she deems it as unimportant. Where are a lot of boxes. Stiles is delighted. How could he refuse to take all that garbage?</p><p>So the next day she gives him a wicked smile, a key, a few kisses in the cheeks, then a few kisses for his Dad and gets in the car.  </p><p>It takes Stiles a whole morning to open all the boxes. Some are filled with old clothes, some with broken lamps and garden instruments, there are old magazines, kids toys, books. Two boxes of old silver tableware. The serving dishes include butter dish, casserole, pitcher, salt and pepper shakers, two gravy boats, tureen.</p><p>He starts to make plans of a grand reception, where everyone in the pack will need to come in formal wear. He will put classical music. Wear a bow tie. And he will pretend to have lost Jackson’s invitation. Oh, that’s brilliant.</p><p>He takes both tableware boxes home and brings in the kitchen. The serving dishes feel dirty. So he puts the gravy boats, the casserole and a pitcher in the dishwasher first. And everything is okay for three minutes as the dishwasher drains old water and collects new one to start the cycle.</p><p>Than the dishwasher stops, puffs blue smoke with sparkles and the house shakes like from an earthquake. Stiles just begins to climb under the table than it all suddenly stops.</p><p>He gives the dishwasher a stink eye and considers who he should call first – Scott or repairman – before Dad gets home. The room is still full of sparkles and blue smoke then it thunders and in the air just before Stiles's eyes appears a letter like in a freaking Harry Potter movie. It opens itself and falls to the boy's hands. He really doesn’t know what to think of it. Two sheets of paper look very official. It’s Summons and a Subpoena. Of a CELESTIAL COURT. With a hearing in Beacon Hills Court next Monday!</p><p>This looks really like somebody is trying to fuck with him. Until a moment later a Complaint appears in his hands. This time without thunder or any lightning effects. It accuses him of killing his <em>genie</em> in the dishwasher.</p><p>Stiles is so done.</p><p>_ _ _</p><p> </p><p>CELESTIAL COURT</p><p>for the North America District</p><p>Plaintiff(s) GENIE CORP.</p>
<ol>

</ol><p>Defendant(s) MIECZYSŁAW STILINSKI</p><p>Action No. 39947566280|8</p><p>SUMMONS IN AN MYTHICAL MISCONDUCTION</p><p>To: MIECZYSŁAW STILINSKI</p><p>129 Woodbine Lane, Beacon Hills, CA 95351</p><p> </p><p>A lawsuit has been filed against you.</p><p>Within 2 days after service of this summons on you (not counting the day you received it) — or 10 days if you are the country or a government agency, or an officer or employee of the government described in S. R. M. L. P. 467 (a)(2) or (3) — you must serve on the plaintiff an answer to the attached complaint or a motion under Rule 467 of the Standard Rules of Mythical Legal Procedure. The answer or motion must be served on the plaintiff or plaintiff’s attorney, whose name and address are:</p><p>Law Offices of Phillip Samuels, PC</p><p>167 S Broadway, Los Angeles, CA 90056</p><p>If you fail to respond, judgment by default will be entered against you for the relief demanded in the complaint. You also must file your answer or motion with the court.</p><p>CLERK OF COURT</p><p>______________</p><p>Date 10/09/2015</p><p> </p><p>CELESTIAL COURT</p><p>for the North America District</p><p>Plaintiff(s) GENIE CORP.</p>
<ol>

</ol><p>Defendant(s) MIECZYSŁAW STILINSKI</p><p>Action No. 39947566280|8</p><p>SUMMONS IN AN MYTHICAL MISCONDUCTION</p><p>To: MIECZYSŁAW STILINSKI</p><p>129 Woodbine Lane, Beacon Hills, CA 95351</p><p> </p><p>YOU ARE COMMANDED to appear in the CELESTIAL district court at the time, date, and place set forth below to testify at a hearing or trial in this civil action.</p><p>Place: Beacon Hills Court</p><p>Courtroom No.: 13</p><p>Date and Time 10/12/2015 9.00</p><p> </p><p>CLERK OF COURT</p><p>______________</p><p>Date 10/09/2015</p><p>_ _ _</p><p> </p><p>So he calls Scott. Who is busy somewhere in the woods with the pack as his answering machine says. He tries Lydia instead. She sounds busy and promises to call back in a couple of hours. He tries to assess his situation. Is it an important pack business or not? Can his Dad even allow a lawyer? Would any human lawyer believe him? Did he really kill someone? Since when had he a genie? <em>WHY</em>?</p><p>His Dad is on the night shift so Stiles takes the papers and goes to the loft.  </p><p>He is anxious and can’t seat in one place until the pack comes back. Derek takes one look at him and goes straight to the shower. Peter looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Others are mostly ignoring him after a few hello’s and what’s up’s. But it’s Scott he is here for after all. So it’s not very important and Stiles dismisses them himself.</p><p>Scott walks the last through the door and is momentarily confused because Stiles can’t keep it anymore.</p><p>“I think I need to flee the country.”</p><p>Scott goes for a bro hug and pulls him to the couch, smiling as if encouraging him to continue thinking it is some another embarrassing ’Stiles story’.</p><p>“I might have killed someone,” he whispers to Scott who is still confused but no longer smiling.</p><p>“Who?” asks Scott. And puts some distance between them.</p><p>“Why?” asks Isaac. Sliding near Scott.</p><p>“Might have?” asks Peter. Smiling.</p><p>Everyone is now looking at him; even still wet Derek comes back in the room. Nobody is surprised or trying to convince him that it can’t be truth. It’s not pleasant. Do they think it’s normal progress of Stiles’s life to become a murderer of some sort?</p><p>Derek’s eyebrows of loom make themselves doom.</p><p>“Stiles?” says Erica. She is holding his Summons and Complaint. “This says you killed a genie? With a dishwasher?”</p><p>Jackson starts to laugh and slowly everyone joins him. Besides Derek and Peter. Who is still looking at him. And maybe listen to his heart.</p><p>“Maybe?” he answers Erica. The laugh slowly dies.</p><p>“What happened” from Derek is expected. As is the lack of question marks. So he tells about ciocia Bronisława, about the attic, about tableware, about blue smoke and a lawsuit. No more fancy parties or receptions for Stiles in the magical jail.</p><p>“With sparkles?” again Isaac.</p><p>Boyd looks just done with Stiles’s everything. Stiles understands him.</p><p>“This so Harry Potter, bro,” Scott again is by his side. But it’s obvious it’s because he doesn’t believe this to be an actual problem, not because his faith is Stiles. It hurts.</p><p>Peter takes the papers from Erica and starts to study them. Derek puts his hands on his temples as if he has a headache. Probably not even possible.</p><p>“Scott take pictures of the documents and go to Deaton, maybe he knows something. Take Isaac. Boyd, Erica, find Lydia and Allison and wait us here. Peter, with me”.  </p><p>Peter passes by Derek and goes outside still engrossed in reading. Derek pointedly looks at Stiles.</p><p>“Do you need a special invitation?” Stiles almost answers sarcastically, but refrains. So he sulkily goes after Derek. They take the Camaro and leave the Jeep in the parking lot. All the way to his home Peter is sending him amused glances. Stiles isn’t really sure what do they mean so he tries to ignore Peter altogether. Derek refuses to turn the radio on. It isn’t a nice ride.</p><p>Back at home both werewolves sneeze right after entering the house. The three of them go straight to the kitchen. The sparkles are still floating in the air. Peter cautiously opens the machine. The smoke comes from one of the gravy boats with a fancy ligature. Now Peter looks like he has a headache too.</p><p>“Stiles, why on Earth did you put this lamp in the dishwasher?”</p><p>Stiles for his part tries to look like this is a stupid question. <em>Because it was dirty.</em></p><p>“Because it was dirty?” Both Derek and Peter roll their eyes in a typical Hale fashion.</p><p>“Can you smell it?” Peter asks Derek ignoring Stiles and his jokes.</p><p>“Magic.” Peter hums agreeing. He carefully opens the lid and flips the lamp over the table. Only water and blue smoke comes from it. Peter looks inside than shows it to Derek and Stiles. Stiles feels disappointed. Both men look again at him.</p><p>“Did you expect to find the body of your victim there, Stiles, or maybe a little furniture set?”</p><p>Stiles feels his cheeks redden. He didn’t <em>expect</em> it exactly but it would be the evidence of this not being a mad joke.</p><p>Lydia texts him to ask what is wrong and why everyone suddenly wants her attention, and he asks her to come to the loft. Then opens the windows to let some fresh air in the room.</p><p>Peter and Derek quietly discuss something. Peter looks even more cheerful than before, Derek more tired.</p><p>“Dear boy, can you truly tell me did you really not know you had a magical lamp in your possession?”</p><p>Derek looks at him expecting some kind of refuting answer, but receiving none sends him a look most often reserved to Scott. And isn’t this humiliating. It should have been Scott having troubles with magic lamps and killing genies. Or Isaac. Or somebody <em>he</em> could laugh at. Oh, who is he kidding.</p><p>Peter puts his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and guides him from the house. He is smirking but not in a cruel way like always. He lets his fingers travel to the boy’s neck and squeeze it a little before he climbs in the car.</p><p>“Stop for a second panicking and rationalize. We don’t know if you even killed something. I personally preference the approach ‘No body no problem’.”</p><p>“Yeah, but usually for you it’s <em>n</em>-body problem,” replies Stiles.</p><p>“Physics jokes? I like it.”</p><p>Stiles is confused by Peter’s good spirits and a tingling feeling all this touching lefts him because Peter hardly touches anyone. But it all leaves his mind a second Derek throws him “the lamp” packed in a transparent bag like evidence from a crime scene. And oh, God, it is one.</p><p>_ _ _</p><p>Lydia sends all of them surpassing look after Stiles and the Hales come back to the loft. (What a name for a band!) She glances pointedly at Peter and waits. Thank God Peter is not in the mood to play games and looks really interested in her opinion. So he gives her the Summons and everything else and walks to take his laptop.</p><p>Stiles stress levels might be getting higher than the roof. Because on their walk inside the room Derek and Peter both brush his shoulder like scenting him or trying to reassure. Not that really helps, because it only opens questions. Did Derek jump Peter’s strange wagon too? Because then the Alpha pulls his hand and pushes him to the couch where Peter is sitting and starts pacing.</p><p>“What do we got?”</p><p>Scott looks very upset and says Deaton hasn’t heard of such a thing as a Celestial Court but will look into it. And for any consequences of killing such a magical creature as a genie. (Stiles doesn’t believe in the probability of having an answer from the vet in time like always). Isaac looks suspiciously contented as if he got to pet puppies. Probably he did, the bastard.</p><p>Boyd, Erica and Allison look bored. Derek throws them a book. Allison ducks and says she will go talk to her father and check the bestiary. And hurriedly leaves. Boyd catches the book in the back of his head.</p><p>Jackson who alone didn’t receive any task and looked very smug about it is absent.</p><p>At last Lydia says something.</p><p>“I have a dubious feeling about all of that. You know like this looks legal but really really is not.”</p><p>To that even Stiles has something that to say. “Murder is criminal law. This totally has civil law wording.”</p><p>Peter makes a doubtful face at him. “We are talking about the fabrication of the documents and about someone trying to delude you. Not confuse in the field of law.”</p><p>“They look right but there is no Celestial court for the North America District or a crime of mythical misconduct…”</p><p>“I know! I know!” Lydia looks annoyed by Stiles's interruption. “But how about smoke and sparkles and PUFF?” He makes exaggerated movements with hands.</p><p>The betas don’t even try to help or to see his point. Scott and Isaac are totally playing on their phones. Erica looks bored. Boyd pretends to read, but he hasn’t turned the page not once. Stiles is really annoyed himself then Issac says “I wonder why now?”</p><p>Because they are having a conversation and sharing ideas. Doing productive stuff.</p><p>And then Scott says “Yeah, why no one complained before? About pixies and other stuff we have killed?”</p><p>“I hated killing whose pixies. I stained my favorite t-shirt with their entrails,” throws in Erica. She gives a carnivorous smile. Stiles makes a gagging noise.</p><p>And then there is thunder.</p><p>Someone says “Not again!” (It’s Stiles. He knows they all are totally cursed).</p><p>And then six envelops materialize before Peter, Derek, Scott, Isaac, Erica and Boyd from the thin air. And fall in their hands. Lydia snatches Derek’s immediately. Peter opens his and shows Stiles. It’s a Subpoena. From Celestial court for the North America District. The Plaintiff is PIXIE CORP. The date of the hearing is the same as his, only an hour later.</p><p>Stiles starts to laugh.</p><p>Derek says something about sparkles and blessings. And then the loft is covered in sparkles. They just fall from nowhere and cover everything and everyone.</p><p>Stiles can’t stop laughing looking at Derek’s constipated face. Peter and Lydia look equally disgusted. The others are having fun blowing at each other shiny dust. That’s probably because they haven’t opened their envelopes. Or they just don’t care.</p><p>They try to clean up a bit but it isn’t very effective. Stiles tries to stop himself from imagining a happy class of kindergartners showing any moment.</p><p>He is still a bit out of it. And trying to find solid ground. There are some ideas, but nothing that will give him immediate answers. He can see a research night coming.</p><p>“I think Peter cursed us with a murder fairy… or a fairy prosecutor!” He says absently. Peter puts his hand over Stiles's face. It’s full of magical glitter. “That’s pathetic,” he manages to whisper in boy’s ear. Stiles is going to kill him. Again. He can feel glitter in his nose and on his tongue. This is kind of murder everyone will be thankful for.</p><p>“Stiles, you’re always the one to suggest murder.” Lydia rationally replies, distracting him.</p><p>Stiles looks at her smugly “And I’m usually right.”</p><p>Scott picks up the dialog. “You suggested to kill Derek, Peter and Jackson.”</p><p>“First. They are still alive. Second. It was Derek who suggested to kill Jackson. Third. You always agreed with this! What’s this about?”</p><p>“About you freaking out.”</p><p>“Nobody died in my kitchen before. It’s a sheriff’s house, Scott! Comprende?”</p><p>“You know only two point five words in Spanish. Why do you always try to use it?”</p><p>Stiles isn’t freaking out anymore. He gives Peter, Lydia and Scott a stink eye. But he calmed down a bit. So he is appreciative. Deep inside.</p><p>Twenty minutes later Allison is back, so is Jackson. Each having a personal subpoena. Jackson says his father had a good laugh at this because there is no Courtroom no. 13 in Beacon Hills Court. Chris Argent hasn’t heard of any of that stuff too. But promised to ask his contacts.</p><p>Scott finally looks subdued after reading his letter. Probably having thought like Stiles about his mother and legal help costs.</p><p>“Hey, remember that mermaid..?” Boyd smoothly puts Isaac’s scarf in Scott’s mouth. Maybe not about his mother.</p><p>“NO.”</p><p>Stiles is impressed by the speed and agility. Boyd is a guy with forte. Scott makes a hurt expression slowly pulling the scarf out.</p><p>“What was uncalled for. I just wanted to suggest to ask the witch that helped us with her if she knows anything about this Court.”</p><p>Everyone looks at Scott with surprised faces. Because this is a pretty good idea. The witch still hasn’t left the town. And she is another source of information at their disposal. Derek sends him off to her with Erica.</p><p>Getting rid of the mermaid who was luring some cheating bastards in the pond in the Preserve was not fun. Because Disney lied again and she didn’t look like Ariel at all. Tangled wet hair, pointy sharp teeth, deadly pale face and claws spoiled the image. As did her screech when they tried to reason with her. (Scott’s idea). The frequency of the sound made burst even werewolves eardrums. So they retreated. And went to Deaton. Who send them to the witch. Who stole the mermaid’s voice. And when Jackson and Peter killed her (the mermaid, not witch). Simple as that.</p><p>Stiles was very glad to seat what one out.</p><p>Everyone starts to go home. Derek tells everyone to come tomorrow to a pack meeting. Stiles agrees with Lydia to talk later about their research and goes to his jeep.</p><p>_ _ _</p><p>When Stiles comes home there is a note at the kitchen table. “<strike>WHY?</strike> CLEAN IT!” in his Dad's handwriting. His kitchen still looks like children playroom.</p><p>So the first thing he starts to research is ‘how to remove glitter’. Finds ‘Glitter Force’ anime. Spends two hours trying to figure out if he likes it. Finds glitter pranking tips. Decides to make a super sticky glitter bomb.  Than finally goes to clean. When he has finished all his enthusiasm about sparkly things dies. And his hate for whoever made this increases tenfold.</p><p>He is already sleepy when he starts real research. Stiles looks up a “Phillip Samuels, PC 167 S Broadway, Los Angeles, CA 90056.” There is no attorney with such a name or a law firm on that building.</p><p>The magic documents really look like something a US legal system could produce. If there were, in reality, such things. But something about them besides that looks off. Then Stiles catches them in corner of this eye he can swear the paper is blank. He falls asleep in his computer chair.</p><p>At 7 a.m. he falls to the floor jerking awake because of the alarm clock. Dad looks in his room with a ‘Hello’ and a face disapproving of his son’s life choices and goes to work. Stiles is not really sure when did he even come home. At 7.30 a.m. he opens his door chewing half of the sandwich to see Peter Hale in Derek’s Camaro parked in his front lawn. Like this is totally normal. The werewolf is smiling. Stiles chokes a bit.</p><p>“I don’t want to know. No. I need to go to school”. Stiles walks past him as if they are not acquainted pointedly not looking. So he is a bit surprised when he walks right in Peter’s chest.</p><p><em>“Hello, Stiles”. </em>The young man gives a long suffering sigh.</p><p>“What are you doing here, Peter?”</p><p>“Waiting for you to finish your beauty sleep. And you have no school today, dear boy”. Stiles startles at that. Hale is right. Dad didn’t try to wake him up. And yesterday nobody was talking about school stuff. He is too distracted for his own good. And needs to stop forgetting to take medicine.</p><p>He repeats it to himself again then Peter starts the car. Because when did he climb in it?</p><p>Peter looks smug and very calm and like an asshole. So nothing’s new. He doesn’t answer where are they going, just looks at Stiles in amusement.</p><p>The drive, even he doesn’t know where they are going, is quite comfortable because Stiles secretly loves the Camaro. Until Peter opens his mouth.</p><p>“What would you wish if you didn’t kill the genie?” The older man asks some time later.</p><p>Stiles really gives it a thought for a moment. God. Isn’t this a question of the year? His <em>Mom</em> alive. His Dad <em>happy</em>. <em>The Hales. </em>All of them. But even in the tales genies never touch the Dead. Dead bring bad kind of magic. Not everyone could pull a Peter and still live a probably normal life after that. Instead he chooses to say  “Hey! There is no irrefutable evidence that I did that”.</p><p>“So it seems you woken up at last if you remember complex vocabulary”. Peter gives him a side glance, but Stiles ignores him.</p><p>“What would you wish?” Stiles asks and looks pointedly at Peter. The man doesn’t give any reaction besides clenching the wheel with too much force. This is enough to stop Stiles from trying to tease in answer.</p><p>“They couldn’t give me what I truly wanted”. The rest of the ride is filled with awkward silence. Like they both wish to say something but don’t dare. It’s easy for Stiles to forget about Peter being human like the rest of us, knowing how much he likes to pretend not to be. But those emotions here feel real. His voice and his hands remind Stiles of some other ticks he could catch in Derek and sometimes Cora when she visits. All lost. To think about it there is not a lot Peter would need that kind magic for these days.</p><p>Suddenly car stops and Stiles almost jumps from the seat.</p><p>“What the hell, Peter?” The smug bastard just smiles with his smug smile on his smug face.</p><p> _ _ _</p><p>Hale took them to the Beacon Hills Court building. And happily showed the security guard a pass with the note from Jackson’s dad. Stiles is not sure what story Whittemore used to get his Dad’s help but doesn’t complain when they are let in the building.  </p><p>The building is a new addition to the city and gives a feel of every court drama movie Stiles have seen with big columns and high ceilings. The only thing in the picture that feels a bit wrong is the lack of people inside. But all it allows him and Peter to look around not disturbed. There is no courtroom No. 13. But as they pass a big statue of Themis near courtroom No. 12 in the corner of his eye Stiles sees a Door. Two times too many coincidences. He calls the werewolf back to his spot.</p><p> “Yes, <em>dear</em>?” Stiles doesn’t comment on the term of endearment. But makes a promise to himself to find out what is Peter up to.</p><p>“Can you please do that thing again and smell the magic?” Peter smirks but walks back and makes a theatrical sniffing face. He starts to look serious then he stops across the place on the wall there the Door was. Stiles calls Lydia.</p><p>_ _ _</p><p>When they’re back in the car Stiles finally makes what he should have done ages ago. He calls Mrs. Jaworski.</p><p>Mrs. Jaworski sounds concerned. “Mój drogi, is everything fine? Something happened with tata?”</p><p>“No, no, ciocia. Dad is totally fine. Everything is pretty amazing. Perfect!” Peter looks curiously sideways but doesn’t pretend he is not listening. “I wanted to ask you about one thing I found in the attic. It looks like some sort of gravy boat but is some kind of a lamp?”</p><p>“Oh. This silly thing? I remember it. My teściowa back in Poland gave it to me and my dear Jakub as a wedding gift. Said it was a relic from old times and would help us if we are in need. Didn’t believe a word. But Jakub loved his mama, so we put it in the sideboard and never used again”. She chucked nostalgically. “Do you want to sell it? I don’t think it is worth much”.</p><p>“Ah, yes. Thank you. Did your mother in law tell you anything more about it?”</p><p>“She thought it was home to some sort of skarbnik. Jakub thought it looked more like oriental thing from the <em>Arabian Nights </em>books”.</p><p>“Thank you, ciocia”.</p><p>“Kiss your tata for me, Mieczysław”.</p><p>Peter makes a kissy face at him and Stiles laughs a little. And then with all the seriousness he says. “Before you ask skarbnik are the guardians of gems, crystals, and precious metals. They are not bad ones. Maybe the old mama did get something wrong?”</p><p>“Peter, how you?... No, no, no, no. I won’t ask.” Of cause, Peter knows everything. Even about some Slavic mythic creature. Stiles really wants to read the book Peter took this information from. Maybe Peter will even show him if he asks nicely. His musings about all the research he could make with the werewolf’s resources is interrupted by Lydia. Who he forgot to call yesterday. Yay, him!</p><p>Lydia for a change looks not really angry. So he tells her everything new they discovered and they go back to the Court. Stepping next to Lydia and Peter he feels like they are two shark lawyers on his defense going to slam the Jury with their logic and style. He really hopes that is not his life's scenario. But the thought counts. Peter and Lydia could be amazing crushing people.</p><p>Stiles shows Lydia the Door. At first, Lydia sees nothing. She takes Stiles by the elbow and the next thing she abruptly opens the fricking Door! Stiles can admit he is gaping. He can swear for thirty seconds Peter was gaping next to him. But caught himself quicker than Stiles.</p><p>Lydia impatiently looks at them. She tugs Stiles at his hand and the next moment they are stepping in some strange waiting room looking very different from everything he saw before. But at the same time like every waiting room in the world. Peter is at his back, his breathing hot on Stiles's neck. He pulls Peter to stand beside him.</p><p>Next to the entrance is a big desk with a bored receptionist. Stiles is pretty sure is some kind of fae or spirit. Because she is green and has leaves in her hair or hair made of leafs. She looks questioningly at them. The are other persons… creatures in the room. Like a group of pixies (oh, one doesn’t forget a pixie), a strange bear-person with glasses and tie (of course he has a tie in the courtroom), small girl next to him with the angriest resting face. Most of them have documents with them.</p><p>Two centaurs with a unicorn. Stiles is so excited he taps Peter’s hand a couple of times to receive a light squeeze in answer. The young man looks on the older man to see the amazement on his face maybe for the first time since they’ve met.</p><p>Lydia turns to the receptionist. Stiles and Peter after her. The lady raises a perfect brow а it is a brow.</p><p>“We have two hearings on the 10<sup>th</sup> of December and I wanted to check we have all the right information”. Stiles is startled by Lydia’s bullshiting abilities in strange situations.</p><p>“Surnames?” The voice sounds melodically but grave as if a tree is talking at the same time.</p><p>“Stilinski for the first one. Hale, Hale, McCall, Lahey, Reyes, Boyd, Argent, Whittemore for the second one”. The lady doesn’t react to the Hale or Argent name, even though there is a gasp from behind them. But her eye twitches on “Whittemore”, Stiles finds it hilarious and wants so much to know the reason. But he is here for serious business.</p><p>“I don’t have any records for Stilinski, Hale, Hale, McCall, Lahey, Reyes, Boyd, Argent, Whittemore having any hearings this month.” She doesn’t even look anywhere only at Lydia. But Stiles believes her.</p><p>There are too many questions but Stiles is too happy and the situation is to strange that he just turns and goes from the room with Peter still next to him. Lydia stays next to the reception and just waives him off. He guesses he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth and leaves her be.</p><p>_ _ _</p><p>Holding hands with Peter is strange but then Peter lets his hand go it is not like they are children and it’s on fire. But nice. And he even squeezes it again. Stiles is a bit confused when something associated with Peter became nice. They spend a lot of time together before doing research but there were always other people next to them and Peter was always snarky and distant. This is new. But not bad.</p><p>Peter bumps him with his shoulder. All this touching is new too. But not bad.</p><p>“I think we should again look this lamp up in one the books I have at home”. So they go to the loft and take the lamp while Derek gives them a very strange look while lying on the couch and reading a book. Stiles happily waves him (he can be happy having no legal expenses in the near future). Derek makes his classical sour face, but Peter is already pushing him in the lift.  Peter shows him the ligature on the lamp. After the cleaning, it looks more like some sort of the symbol.</p><p>“We haven’t tried to rub the lamp”.</p><p>“Oh”.</p><p>They really haven’t tried to rub the lamp. Nobody even Scott tried to do it.</p><p>As they are driving to the more prestigious part of the town Peter continuous “The old lady said genie or even the skarbnik. Some sort of trickster deity.” But they were too focused on magic papers and glitter to see the elementary stuff. Nine people didn’t see it at all. Great for the pack.</p><p>Peter has a nice apartment. It looks cozy, light colors, a lot of wood. Big couch and big new entertainment system. And books. So many books on the shelves! But they are normal books as Stiles discovers coming closer to them. Harry Potter is the one he likes. The others make him feel like he has some reading to do.</p><p>“Do you really think my supernatural books will be in the living room?” Stiles shrugs. Peter leads him to his cabinet. There are some open books on the table. Hale looks on the lamp again, takes one on the books, and starts looking for the symbol. The shelves here look more promising with some old-looking tomes. Stiles behaves. He looks only in the ones on the table. Some of them are about Slavic mythology.  In Chech or in Russian, he is not really sure. Next to them is a wordbook. One is open on the tricksters' page. Stiles doesn’t look.</p><p>“Anything?”</p><p>“Yes, but I will let you know patience is a virtue”. Peter is smiling mischievously. “Rub the lamp on the symbol”.</p><p>“That’s all?”</p><p>“Do you want to go back to court?”</p><p>Styles rubs the lamp. And again. And again. And when he starts to feel stupid it thunders and there is a young girl floating before him in the air. Instead of legs she has smoke that constantly changes shape. Genie doesn’t look angry or friendly. But a bit infernal.</p><p>Peter murmurs in his ear “Apologize”.</p><p> “Dear Lady, I sincerely apologize for washing your lamp. It was very dirty.” Peter kicks him in the back. “But I didn’t mean to drown your home. You can take it. It is dry now”. Peter snorts. The genie intently looks at him, takes the lamp from his hands, puffs some glitter in his face and disappears. Only her laughter rings in the now empty room. Stiles doesn’t know what to think.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you upset you didn’t kill anybody?” asks Peter.</p><p>“Yes! No! I don’t know”. Stiles rubs his face with his hands. Then wipes his hands on Peter’s henley. Peter looks scandalized.</p><p>“My darling, you still have time to tend to your murder tendencies later”. Peter smiles sweetly at him and takes him by the scruff of the neck and pushes in the bathing room. “You should be happy I’m not really angry because she didn’t get dirty the books”.</p><p>Stiles washes his face “Do we need to tell everyone else?” He is a bit disappointed with such a resolution. On the other hand, Peter brought him to his secret lair. And Stiles didn’t plan to leave without one on the books from the cabinet.</p><p>“I have pie”, says Peter. He has a thoughtful voice. Stiles looks at him in the mirror and smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This didn't start as a Steter fic but the guys led me to this. </p><p>I'm really happy this month gave me a good thing - time to finish it.<br/>I tried, guys.<br/>Sorry for the mistakes. English is not my first language.<br/>_________<br/>Big thanks to Eris for correcting my Polish.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>